


Never With Someone You Loved

by ladymac111



Series: And The Rest Is History [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Just Married, M/M, Romance, Sherlock is not actually a virgin, The Talk, but he might as well be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymac111/pseuds/ladymac111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's talk about sex.</p><p>This one is being rewritten next; please stand by.</p><p>(Chapter title changed to fit in with the others in the series.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never With Someone You Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, in fairness, they can't have gotten married as quickly as they do here, since (according to online sources) you have to submit some paperwork 15-90 days in advance. But this is a world without ACD so let's say you can just roll in and get married at the county clerk's office (like you can where I live). Or maybe Sherlock forged John's signature and sent it in earlier, who knows about that guy.

As Sherlock had predicted, their wedding in Gretna Green went very smoothly. An elderly couple Sherlock approached on the street were happy to be their witnesses, paperwork was filled out, generic vows were exchanged, rings were shrugged off and forgotten, and they left after only an hour with two copies of the certificate in their hands and fluttery joy in their chests. They spent the rest of the afternoon poking around the town and people-watching, taking turns deducing what they could about the strangers that passed. John wondered if they were as conspicuous as they felt – two new faces, wearing suits, holding hands and talking to each other in lowered voices ... obviously a pair of newlyweds.

Eventually, Sherlock announced he was starving. They had dinner at the restaurant next door to their hotel, and chatted easily about nothing over the mediocre food and wine. When they finished, Sherlock proposed a walk to the edge of town, to watch the summer sunset. They walked back in the gloaming, hand in hand, shoulders pressed together against the advancing chill of night.

And then they were back at the hotel, in their room, and faced with a fact that neither had bothered to consider:

There was only one bed.

They stood for long minutes, both staring at the bed and carefully _not_ looking at the other man. Finally John spoke. “I suppose there's only one thing to do.”

Sherlock looked distinctly uncomfortable. “I suppose there is.”

John turned away, towards the wardrobe, and started taking off his suit. Behind him, Sherlock didn't move, and little tendrils of apprehension started to close around John's heart. He loosened his tie and turned around. “Sherlock--”

“This was a mistake.”

John could only stare for a moment. “ _What?_ ”

Sherlock had gone very pale. “This, all of this. I didn't consider everything,” he stammered. “I made a mistake. We should never have done this.”

John's fear turned to anger, and he felt his ears begin to burn. “No. Sherlock, no. Don't say that.”

“But it's true, isn't it? You think so too. We've both been so intoxicated by _kisses_ and talk of _love_ that we either forgot or ignored that after the wedding, you have the wedding _night_.”

“Stop it. Stop it _now_.” John injected as much of his Army training into the words as he could, and Sherlock's mouth closed, but his eyes were still on John, still full of fear. With a great sigh, John sat at the foot of the bed, and motioned to Sherlock to join him. He came, slowly, and sat gingerly, leaving a space between them. John moved toward him, and Sherlock tensed, but didn't flee. Very gently, John laid a hand on Sherlock's knee. “There's nothing to be afraid of.”

“Yes there is, John, I--"

“ _No_ ,” he interrupted forcefully, “there isn't.” He let his tone soften. “You've never slept with anyone before, have you?”

“Not in a long time. And never with a man.”

“But also never with someone you loved.”

Sherlock's eyes remained downcast, but his silence confirmed John's statement. “We don't have to, you know,” John said slowly. “It can wait, for another time, when we're both ready. Just because we got married all in a rush doesn't mean we have to rush into every aspect of … whatever our relationship is now.”

They were silent for a while longer before Sherlock spoke, softly. “What do you want to do?”

John pressed his lips together in thought before he spoke. “It's no use lying to you, I know. I'm attracted to you. Emotionally and physically. And I am … eager to have sex with you. But I can't if you're uncomfortable with it. So I'm happy to wait until we get there on our own.” He smiled. “There's no law that says we have to consummate the marriage right away.”

Sherlock chuckled, and John squeezed his hand. “All right?”

“All right.”

“Good. So tonight, we'll share a bed, but we don't have to do any more than that.”

Sherlock finally turned to look him in the eye. “And the next night?”

“The same. And the next, and the next, until we decide we're ready for more.”

Sherlock nodded, and relief washed over his features. “You really meant it, then, when you said it's all fine.”

“It is all fine,” John assured him. “Whatever does or doesn't happen, it's fine. However long we wait, it's fine.” He leaned closer, his breath brushing Sherlock's cheek as he spoke. “Someday I will take you to bed and make love to you.”

Sherlock shivered and a blush tinted his ears pink. “I think I'd like that. Someday.”

“Someday, but not today,” John agreed. He pressed a gentle kiss to Sherlock's temple before he stood and went back to the wardrobe. “Get ready for bed. No pressure. I just want to sleep next to you tonight.”

Warm hands on his arms stopped him as he was unbuttoning his shirt. Sherlock turned him around and claimed his lips in a surprisingly passionate kiss. When it was over, John was breathless and half hard in his trousers. “That's not fair at all,” he complained.

Sherlock only smirked – that self-satisfied smirk that John was unfortunately so familiar with – and started taking off his clothes. John was trying to think of something else to say when he happened to glance at Sherlock's crotch – surely this was allowed now, they were married after all – and saw that his new husband also sported the tell-tale sign of arousal. John smiled to himself. Tonight was not for sex – and that was fine – but he guessed that it wouldn't take long before he got to hear Sherlock moaning in the darkness and know that he was the reason.  Tonight they could hold hands, kiss, maybe cuddle, and everything would be perfect.  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm a tease. I promise I will write their first time.
> 
> Eventually.


End file.
